Saved
by caradd78
Summary: Shervon Jones has been watching life pass her by. Scared from experiencing the worst kind of abuse. Even though she has survived and came out of the ashes, something was missing in her life... But that all changed, the day her future stood right in front of her and his name was Sean Harris.


I didn't realize how nervous I was until I got onto the elevator. I was being interviewed for the third time in two weeks. I was beyond surprised. My first interview was with the administrative assistant for Harris Incorporated. I was not expecting to get a call back. I was thrown for a loop, when I received a call from the Vice President of Harris who scheduled me for a second interview. After speaking with him, I hung up the phone in complete shock. To my utter bewilderment, I received a call from the receptionist of Sean Harris, President of Harris Incorporated. His personal assistant told me that Mr. Harris wanted to schedule a third interview with me for the position of head researcher for Harris Incorporated. Here I am today about to go into this interview and try my hardest to nail it. Damn I shouldn't have worn this blouse. I probably should have worn my hair up rather than down. Oh God, I am losing my confidence, please be with me.

The elevator dings to let me know that I am on the top floor about to be interviewed. I rub my damp hands down my pencil neck skirt. I give myself a pep talk "you are going to nail this; you are going to nail this". I stool my features and stand straight fixing my posture. I walk over to the reception desk, and there is this beautiful woman stating at the desk. Long blonde hair, straight, her nails are perfect. Her skin was flawless. No blemishes no nothing. Her eyebrows were like, I cannot even explain, they were that good. Like she just came from the salon, I bet she just got up this morning and boom, perfection. I mentally shake myself from my thoughts and push forward. "Hi my name is Shervon Jones; I am here to be interviewed for the head research position". The receptionist lifts her head. She looks at me as if I am dirt under her shoe, or maybe that is me being intimidated. She gives me a smile, and I slap myself, because her smile is truly genuine. "Yes, Mr. Harris is expecting you" she said. I smile up at her, and shake the hand that she offered me. She directs me down a hallway and around the corner. The office building itself is amazing. The color is very elite business slash corporate, but as I am walking these halls, all I feel is power. Then we stop in front of two solid wooden doors.

On the doors written in sliver not gold is Sean Harris. The receptionist knocks on the door, and opens it on a slit. She then turns to me, and tells me to go right in. I nod my thanks to her, and watch for a moment as she walks away. "I should have asked her to give me some of that confidence she has," I mumble under my breath. I turn and take a deep breath before I enter Mr. Harris' office. Once I enter his office, I am blown away. His desk is in the middle of the room. His back is to the three major windows, which are overlooking Times Square. He has two leather armchairs facing his desk and two business end tables on either side. On his desk there is a new or at least I think it is a new mac book pro computer. A cordless phone, I believe it is Motorola. On the right side of his office, is a beautiful painting I am not sure who the artist is. On the left side of his office is a beautiful leather sofa and armchair, with a coffee table in front of the sofa. The office coloring is a cool grey and black, and it screams dominance, position and power. God I am sweating. I walk further into his office, and I stand between the two armchairs that are facing his desk. I didn't realize until I finally look at him, that he was looking at me admiring his office. He has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a man. He is beautiful. He could most definitely have a career on the side as a male model, no doubt.

I can tell just by looking at his physical appearance that he works out. His body definition even behind the desk is that of a man who takes pride in ensuring that he takes care of himself. He stands up and extends his hand for me to shake it. God I can see that his stomach is flat and taut. But that he has abs of steel. I cannot help it, I find myself wondering what it would feel like to run my hands over his body, and what would it feel like to kiss them. "Hello, my name is Sean Harris, it is nice to meet you" he said. I am pulled from my fantasy by the sound of his vice and I shake his hand, and the moment we touch, it is like electricity has shot right through me. I don't know if he has felt it, because if he did, he is a lot better at hiding it then I am. I pull my hand back, and deposit myself in one of the armchairs. "It is nice to meet you too. My name is Shervon Jones," I say. We look at each other for a couple seconds. Then he lowers his head, as if to catch his composure. "I see that you have recently graduated from NYU. Your transcript and references are impressive, Miss Jones" he said. I believe that I am blushing, I can feel it, and I know that he can see it.

"There is no need to be nervous Miss Jones. Your record speaks for itself. You have worked hard, and from your references here". He pauses as if to ponder a thought. "I can tell that you are very much wanted in the graduate department. May I ask why you have decided not to attend graduate school"? I am surprised that he would ask me such a question. But I sit up straight and answer him. "I have no objections to graduate school, but I want to get out in the field. I know with graduate school, I would have some exposure. But not the same level of exposure, if I was working in the field" I pause to give myself a moment before pushing forward. "I researched a lot of major corporations within the world, and Harris Incorporated, has a great research department. You do not just focus on medical breakthrough you also focus on issues that affect our everyday lives. I see that you have work with other major organizations, government and non-profit to put an end to child abuse, human traffic, domestic violence to name a few-all through research and funding is pretty amazing". He looks at me intently and I have to admit it is pretty nerve racking.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Jones, why are you so passionate about some of these issues"? I pause and close my eyes just for the briefest of moments. I knew that someday this question or others like it would be asked. I cannot be afraid to answer them. I am no longer a victim, I am a survivor, and "I am a survivor of abuse. My parents died when I was young, and I was placed in the care of a couple that adopted me. My adoptive father abused me until I was fourteen years old. I was removed from their care when I had the courage to tell someone, my junior high school teacher. I was adopted by my junior high school teacher; she is my only family". "I am sorry Miss Jones. I did not mean to open old wounds, or make you feel uncomfortable". "Please do not worry about me. I am not ashamed to talk about my past. I want to be a voice for those who are not able to speak for themselves". There is an awkward silence for a few moments. Then he moves from where he is setting behind his desk, and sits in the armchair next to the one I am sitting in. "I think you are a right fit for charity and research department". "Excuse me?" I ask.

"The position that I applied for was head researcher. I did not realize that there was even an opportunity to head the charity department as well. I do not want to kick a gift horse in the mouth. But I have to be honest, I do not have any experience running a charitable foundation" I said. Sean just looked at me, and I could figure out what he was thinking. His facial expression did not reveal anything to me. I was getting nervous because I thought that I just put my foot into my mouth big time. He took a deep breath before speaking again I closed my eyes for a moment to prepare myself for him telling me that I was not going to be right for either position. What the hell just happened, I just mentally called him Sean. "I was looking for someone to head up not only my research department but also my charity foundation as well, and I believe that I have just found her" he said through a big smile. Okay I must be loosing my frigging mind here. I cannot explain why I feel so comfortable with him. God what is it about that smile that has me all tied up in knots. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Mr. Harris, I don't want to kick a gift horse in the mouth… but I don't have experience in running a charitable foundation" I say. "I am confident that you will do just fine. I will see you Monday. Come prepared for a heavy and hectic work day". His phone started to ring and just like that the interview was over. He got up out of the chair and turned around to answer it. I felt like I was being dismissed. I was left sitting there with this dumfounded look on my face.

Once he got back to his chair, he picked up the phone. I was momentarily bewildered. I gave myself a mental shake, got up and left his office. I was completely taken by surprise. I couldn't even relish in the fact that I was just given the position of not only head researcher, but also head of Harris Incorporated's charitable foundation. His poor people skills aside. I think this is the third or forth time that I am giving myself a mental shake. I start Monday. Oh God, I start this job on Monday! I leave Harris and make my way home. Excited to call my mom and tell her about this weird interview and how I start at one of the world's most successful corporations on Monday. I exit the building and hail for a cab home. Once I get in the door, I call my mom right away. "Hi baby, how did the interview go?" she asks. I scream in my mom's ear. I can hear her on the other end, asking me if everything is okay. "Mom I don't know what I did to woo this guy, but I just landed not only the position of head researcher, but also head of Harris Incorporated's charitable foundation" I scream again. My mom gives me a moment and I sorry to here for screaming in her ear. "Oh honey that is wonderful. I am so proud of you.

Do you want to go out and celebrate your new job?" "Yes mom, I do". "I know that Tao Restaurant is a little rich for my blood right now. But I want to truly celebrate and I want to take you somewhere nice" she says. "Oh mom, I would settle for you just coming over and we order our favourite pizza" I tell her. "NO! Absolutely not! You are my daughter and you deserve to be spoiled, you have accomplished so much and I am so proud of you". I can hear her on the other end crying, but tears of joy not sorrow. "Oh mom, please don't cry, or else you are going to have me crying" I laugh and cry in her ear. She is laughing and crying at the same time now. Thirty minutes later we meet up at Tao Restaurant. I am dressed in a black pencil neck skirt, black pumps and a white blouse. My mom has on a two-piece black pencil neck skirt, black three-inch heels and a black blouse. She hugs me to herself and kisses me on the left cheek. When she pulls away from me, I can see how proud she is of me. "I am so proud of you. You have worked so hard and you have come so far" she says on a sob. "I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it wasn't for you. I love you mom". She hugs me again, and then we make our way into the restaurant. It is busy, but not too busy that we are not able to get a table for two. A waiter comes over and asks us what we would like to start with, I tell him a glass of red wine and my mom goes for white. "So how was the interview?" I had to try and find the words to tell her how the interview went, because to be honest, the interview is somewhat of a blur to me. Not to mention that Sean was somewhat of a jerk I think toward the end of the interview. I truly felt like I was dismissed.

"The interview was not like any other I have had. Sean Harris is very good-looking, very professional, polite and also very, very intimidating," I tell her. "Really?" She says. I look at her not sure if I do understand, were she is coming from. Then I realize what I said. Damnit I let it slip that Sean Harris is good looking. I have never shown any real interest in a man, since what happened to me. I have been trying to get past that. "Do you want to tell me what you mean by that?" I ask her pretending that I didn't know what she meant. "You are a beautiful young woman, and you have finally admitted after a couple of years that you find a man "good looking". I know that it has been hard for you. I don't want to ruin our evening by saying this. But I think it is time that you embrace all that life has to offer. What your adoptive father did, is unthinkable, no child should have had to go through that. But you are strong and you have come through. I just want you to be happy," she said. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Because my mom is right, I have been hiding, behind school and behind her as well. I need to take the plunge and move on with my life. "You are right mom.

But you are wrong about Sean Harris; he would never fall for a girl like me. I mean look at me. And before you come to my defense, I am a plain Jane as they say. I hardly wear make-up, and I am not what men would call exciting". My mom facial expression took on that mom look. I have learned over the years that when I saw that face, I was going to loose the battle no matter what. "First and foremost, I maybe a little bias... but you are beautiful and exciting, and any man who had an opportunity to be with you, would be lucky". "I certainly agree with you there" a man's voice said. My skin started to get hot. It was like I was a lamb being lead to the slaughter. I hate using that analogy, but it was the truth. I cannot explain it, but it is like a part of me knew that it was Sean right away. But I didn't want to give that away to him. So I decided to plan it dumb. I turn my head and look up at Sean Harris looking down at me with that damn beautiful smile of his. God I melt every time I see that smile. Granted this is only the second time I am seeing his smile. I am lost for words for a moment, as we both look at each other. Then I remember my manners. "Mom this is Sean Harris, my new boss, and Sean this is my mom Melissa Michaels" I scamper out. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was a beautiful man. Smooth skin, no blemishes at all. Clean white teeth, and his lips look so soft, I found myself wondering what they would feel like kissing me. Oh God, am I blushing? "It is nice to meet you Miss Michaels," he said. "Whom did you come here with tonight?"

I cannot believe that I asked him that. I quickly turn my head and I can feel my cheeks burning. I look up at my mom who has this big grin on her face. I turn back around expecting him to tell me it is none of my business. "I am here with my family, my parents, brothers and little sister. It is the only time this week that I was available same as them, so I agreed to meet them here" he said pointing in the direction where his family were sitting. "Nice" is the only word that I can get out of my mouth. The two of us continue to look at each other for a few more moments. "I am going to excuse myself and go to the ladies room. Sean would you like to sit and chat until I return?" My mom totally ignores me and gets up and gives Sean her seat until she returns. Sean gladly deposits himself in the seat my mom vacated. The move by her wasn't lost on me. "I hope you realize that was my mother's move to get the two of us alone" I say. Sean is smiling because he knew that is exactly what my mother was doing. He had this look of confidence. It was all over him, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. "I was going to ask you for your phone number, but your mom must have read my intentions very quickly," he said. I looked at him shocked. I am sure that my mouth was in the shape of the letter "O".

"I don't know why you would want my phone number. I mean what could you possible want in me? Just look at me and then look at you," I say. I continued to forge ahead without even given him a chance to counter attack. "You are an attractive while man. You can literally have any woman you want. I am". I stopped right there when I looked at his face. His expression changed and it was more intimidating, it was as if he was upset with me. It was strange, I felt like I had failed him some how. "What? Did I say something to offend you? If I did I am sorry". There was an odd silence before he spoke. "No you didn't offend me. You are a beautiful woman. I love the color of your chocolate skin. I just don't like how you more or less put yourself down. As if to say you are not good enough for me, when we know that isn't true". I was staring at him. I was at a lost for words. It was like there was no one else in the world right now but the two of us. It had me off balance, and I didn't like that feeling not one bit. I wasn't use to feeling this way. Hell I couldn't even truly explain how I was feeling. I just knew that he stirred some things inside of me. "What are you doing to me? I cannot explain it. Why do I feel like I have this need to be with you, near you?" He takes my hand, and again I feel that electricity shooting up my arm. I tried to pull my hand back. But Sean wouldn't let me.

His hold on me got stronger, more possessive. He wasn't allowing me to run. "Do you feel it, I know that I am imagining this. It is like electricity just shot up my arm," he said to me. "No you are not the only one imagining this. I felt it when you were in my office, I just didn't know how to respond then, I am sorry" I tell him. I smile up at him and he smiles back at me. Once he releases my hand, after a few more moments. I find the strength and reach into my purse and get a pen. I write down my cell number and give it to him. I decide that I am going to take a leap of faith. "If you want to see where this could take us…" I tell him. He pulls out his phone and stores my number into his phone. He sends a text and my phone beeps. I pull my blackberry out of my purse and his message is there. Dear Lord, this is all happening way to fast for me. Or is it? I haven't dated a man, like really dated a man. I just said that I was going to take a leap of faith, now I have to put it all into practice.

His message read. _I will pick you up next Friday night at seven for dinner and dancing_. I reply back saying _I will be waiting_. I had tried to hide the giggle, which threaten to escape. It was weird but sort of sweet in a way. The two of us sitting only inches away from one another, but we were texted each other from across the table. I look up at him and smile. My mom decided to pick this time to return back to our table. My encounter with Sean ended way too soon. "Thank you Sean for keeping my daughter company until I returned" she says. Sean smiles at her. "The pleasure was all mine". He touches the left side of my face with the back of his right hand. God I think I melted on the floor right there. I unashamedly watch him walk back over to his table, and I am sure his family will have a mountain of questions. I turn back to my mom who has a big grin on her face. "What?" "Nothing, nothing at all. Are you ready to order" she asks. We finally order and enjoy the rest of our evening. Once I am home, I realize that I have a date next Friday with one of the richest and most beautiful men in the world. Holy fuck! I cannot believe that I have a date this Friday with one of the eligible bachelors in New York. I start dancing around in a circle in my living room. I know it is very high school girlish and I was a little nervous, hell I am still nervous. But I have a date with Sean Harris on Friday.

Oh dear, what in the heck am I going to wear? I look through my closet and realize that I do not have anything to wear. I am such a "plain Jane" as they say. I decide that I am going to go out and not only get a classy outfit for Friday, but I am going to take it a step further and buy some sexy underwear from Victoria Secret. I have never been this excited about a man before. I totally do not know what has happened to me. I do not know how I am going to get through next week. It is like everything is happening at lighting speed. The weekend flew by. I didn't even know that it happened, and that was because my mind was on Sean. I couldn't get him out of my head. I was at my mom's place for Sunday dinner and all I could think about was he. Starting at Harris Incorporated is going to be harder than I thought. God I am going to be in the same building as him. Monday rolled around the corner and I got up, gave myself a pep talk. "You are going to do great, you are going to do great" I told myself repeatedly. I called my mom, and asked if I could have dinner at her place tonight, and she said yes like I knew that she would. I shower, with my Lush "Whoosh" shower jellie. I use my Moroccan oil shampoo and conditioner on my hair.

Once I am showered, I wrap a towel around my body and then blow-dry my hair. I use my Instyler to straighten my hair. I look over my appearance and I am stratified with what I see. I give myself another mental shake and get ready to face the day and one of the sexiest men in New York City. I take the subway, so it doesn't take me to long to get to work in Times Square from the meatpacking district where I live. I walk up to the Harris building and I am in awe of what I see. The sky rise building is like none I have ever seen. The Harris building looks just like the New York Times building. It is all glass on the outside. Professionally structured is the only way that I can explain it. I pull myself to step inside, and when I do I am in awe for a second time. The inside looks like a hotel lobby, but with a more eloquent style to it. The coloring is a dark grey to a light grey with a little black. The floors are greyish marble. The chairs are like the ones in Sean's office, black leather. The security desk in the main lobby looks more like the receptionist desk on the 30th level of the offices, than a regular security desk. I walk up to the security desk; give my name and what floor I will be working on. I turn my head as I wait for the security guard to provide me with my security badge and codes for the research level in the building. "Miss Jones, Mr. Harris would like to see you in his office" one of the security guards tells me. I am stunned for a moment.

I ask myself why he would want to see me. I say thank you to the security guard and head to the elevator and up to the 30th floor to Sean's office. I am nervous, and not sure if I can handle an encounter with him today. I know that sounds strange, since I was working up the courage to email him and ask if he wanted to do lunch sometime this week. Now he has taken the first step again, and left me wondering what the hell. I step off the elevator once it reaches the 30th floor. I say good morning to the receptionist. She looks at me, and smiles. I smile back at her. My back is turned to Sean's office, but I know that he's there. It is weird and I cannot seem to explain it. I can feel him; it is like we are soul mates. I never thought that an attraction to another person could then turn into a connection. Or maybe I am just losing my mind. "Thank you Sam" Sean said as he was making his way to me. I swallowed over the lump in my throat. God what is this man doing to me. "Please come into my office Shvi," he said. I stared at him opened mouth. No one and I mean no one calls me Shiv.


End file.
